


Let There Be Light

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the standard Arwen wove for Aragorn, and its journey with Halbarad from Rivendell to Minas Tirith. Ten true drabbles originally written for the LiveJournal tolkien_weekly "Let There Be Light" challenge prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Saw a Crown of Stars Appear

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

(Prompt: Moonlight)

~~

Still, winter night in Imladris; Arwen wanders deserted halls till her restless feet bring her to Narsil's now-empty pedestal. She bites her lip. _Nine went forth bearing Middle-earth's fate, and he leads them…_  
  
Silently she beseeches her mother, grandmother, above all her twice-great-grandmother, whose love for a mortal Man surpassed death; _Must I sit by helpless? What can I **do?**..._  
  
Moonlight strikes the black granite pedestal, setting tiny crystals within glinting like a ring of stars. Arwen catches her breath; stands motionless, letting the thought form. Then she turns and heads purposefully for her chamber. _Rest now. Tomorrow, to work._


	2. Evening Will Follow Day

(Prompt: Candlelight)

~~

Glancing up with a sigh at the sun sinking behind the mountains,  Arwen carefully folds and stows the great swathe of black cloth, then rises from her window-seat.  She wove and hemmed every evening by candlelight;  but for the fine work, silver-threading crown, stars and White Tree, only full daylight suffices.  
  
She sets off through the Last Homely House. _For I am not the only soul in Imladris fearing and fretting for a loved one far away!_ She craves firelight, companionship, and —  
  
"Arwen!" Bilbo bustles smiling to his door. "Do come in; you're just in time for tea  — and cake…"


	3. Nor Bid the Stars Farewell

(Prompt: Starlight)

~~

She is glad, now, that her grandmother once taught her to mine and hand-cut gems from the valley's veins of crystal, though she breaks nails and grazes knuckles; for she would have this pledge of faith be the labour of her hands alone.  
  
As she works each gem into its place in the ring of seven stars, she weaves the Grey Company a blessing with it: _for Elladan, that his healer's hands stay steady. For Elrohir, that his blade strike ever true. For Halbarad, loyalest friend.  For Estel…_ She cannot find the words. _O Lady of Starlight, watch over them!_  
  
~~~  
  
"...the stars flamed in the sunlight, for they were wrought of gems by Arwen daughter of Elrond" ( _The Return of the King_ , LoTR Book 5, Ch 6, The Battle of the Pelennor Fields)  
  
I can't claim credit for the idea that Arwen mined the gems herself; that, and much of my thinking about Arwen's making of the banner, goes back to [](http://forodwaith.livejournal.com/profile)[**forodwaith**](http://forodwaith.livejournal.com/) 's fabulous story _Thread of Fate_ , which is [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1315198/1/Thread_of_Fate) at FFnet and [here](http://astele.co.uk/stories/chapter.cfm?stid=1272) at HASA.


	4. The Gift of the Lady

(Prompt: Lamplight)

~~

In Rivendell's pre-dawn chill they prepare to mount. The House's lamplight spills warm from the great doorway, but mist curls about their feet; their breath clouds as horses stamp and harness jingles.  
  
Elrond gravely clasps arms with the Dunedain, man-by-man; lastly, embraces his sons. Then Arwen steps forward to Halbarad, leaning close, murmuring for his ears alone. Only when he's in the saddle does she carefully pass up to him her long, black-swathed burden; he raises it to her, spear-like, in salute; and they ride.  
  
 _And thus I send into the darkness,_ Arwen thinks fiercely, _my last token of Hope..._


	5. There Shall Be Shown a Token

(Prompt: Twilight)

~~

Early morning's twilight, filtering through the high narrow window, does little to brighten this Hornburg chamber's grey stone walls. Halbarad swallows.  
  
"You are resolved upon this, Aragorn?"  
  
"I am. 'Tis my right… mayhap my duty, in our greatest need." The Ranger stands up, straightens weary shoulders… and is Isildur's Heir. Slowly, deliberately, he draws Anduril; at his nod, Halbarad unfurls the standard, lets its folds fall where crown-and-stars shine clearly forth.  
  
"Very well, then." For a moment their eyes lock. _Elbereth,_ Halbarad prays, _let him be strong enough…_  
  
Aragorn fixes his gaze on the waiting, dark globe; and it begins.  
  
~~~  
  
"And he beheld me..., but in other guise than you see me here." [Aragorn on his struggle with Sauron through the _palantír_ , _The Return of the King,_ LoTR Book 5, Ch 2, The Passing of the Grey Company.] My thanks to Dwimordene, in her [biog of Halbarad at HASA Resources](http://astele.co.uk/resources/bios_view.cfm?scid=44), for suggesting that Aragorn's challenge to Sauron might have included displaying the kingly standard Arwen had wrought and Halbarad brought for him.


	6. A Light From the Shadows Shall Spring

(Prompt: Firelight)

~~

The little group huddles around the campfire against Dunharrow's night-chill. Elladan and Elrohir murmur together; Halbarad's checking on the horses, Gimli already snoring in the tent.  
   
"You know I will ride with you," Legolas says softly; "I need fear no mortal Dead."   
   
"I am blessed in my friends." Firelight glints on the sudden smile lifting Aragorn's bone-weary features. "Those walking steadfast alongside me... and those whose love and care must needs be sent from afar."  
   
The Elf's glance flickers towards the tall, black bundle carefully propped against a tent-pole. "Hold these three close against the darkness; friendship, hope… and love."


	7. To His Northern Fields Never Returning

(Prompt: Torchlight)

~~

Hour after hour, eyes fixed on the dim flicker of Aragorn's torchlight ahead; steady clopping of hooves, horses' unnerved snorts, and at their backs an endless rustling whisper…  
  
 _I have seen my death._  
  
He had known it, in sudden cold shock, as he stood before that threshold; inescapable. _Why then flee?  For I do not, truly, fear to die; only that he may fail…_  
  
Thinking of Ithilwen's grief, the children's faces, wrings his heart. But he grasps the thick dark cloth of his burden, strapped in its bindings below his saddle; _I will keep faith. With him… and with her._  
  
~~~  
  
"'This is an evil door,' said Halbarad, 'and my death lies beyond it.'" _The Return of the King,_ LoTR Book 5, Ch 2, The Passing of the Grey Company.


	8. Over the Land There Lies a Long Shadow

(Prompt: Darkness)

~~

_We cannot come in time._ With every hoof-beat of the relentless ride Sauron's visions haunt him, taunt him; the black ships, the white city burning. _Though I drive the men and the horses into the very ground, and bring the host of the Dead at my back… how can we ever come in time?_  
  
At last, in utter darkness, they climb the black hill to the black stone.  _Now I stake my claim; now must I hold them to their broken oath. And if I fail…_  
  
Dead eyes will see, though the night be as pitch.  "Hal? Unfurl my standard."  
  
~~~  
  
"...the Grey Company in their haste rode like hunters, until their horses were stumbling with weariness. And thus, just ere midnight, and in a darkness as black as the caverns in the mountains, they came at last to the Hill of Erech...  
  
And with that he bade Halbarad unfurl the great standard which he had brought; and behold! it was black, and if there was any device upon it, it was hidden in the darkness. Then there was silence...."

_The Return of the King_ , LoTR Book 5, Ch 2, _The Passing of the Grey Company._


	9. Bright in the Morning

(Prompt: Sunlight)

~~

She moves slowly around her chambers, selecting, packing – _for I shall be leaving Imladris, whatever the end_   – trying not to think, not to wonder...  
  
In a sudden shaft of sunlight dust-motes dance and sparkle:  Arwen gasps as the waking-dream takes her, hearing the clash and din of battle, seeing Crown and Stars dazzling in the sun as the great standard sings in the wind; and then –  
  
 _They won the day; but Halbarad is dead._ Joy and grief settle together, inextricable, over her heart. She is still a long moment, remembering, grateful; then turns, and goes in search of her father.  
  
~~~  
  
"...and behold! upon the foremost ship a great standard broke, and the wind displayed it as she turned towards the Harlond. There flowered a White Tree, and that was for Gondor; but Seven Stars were about it, and a high crown above it, the signs of Elendil that no lord had borne for years beyond count. And the stars flamed in the sunlight, for they were wrought of gems by Arwen daughter of Elrond; and the crown was bright in the morning, for it was wrought of mithril and gold."  
  
 _The Return of the King,_ LoTR Book 5, Ch 6, The Battle of the Pelennor Fields.


	10. Come to Fulfilment

(Prompt: Sunlight, again)

~~

She steps slowly into the Court of the Fountain on her father's arm, barely aware of the rustle of excitement that runs through the watching crowd, the Hobbits standing on tiptoe, her grandparents smiling gravely. She sees only Estel, his eyes shining like the very sun. Elrond places her hand steadily in Aragorn's, and as Mithrandir begins the ceremony she hears Estel without words;  
  
 _In love and in hope you wove me crown, and stars, and White Tree; and see, my Tinúviel, now they and I are yours, to our life's end within the Circles of the World... and beyond._  
  
~~~  
  
"And Aragorn the King Elessar wedded Arwen Undómiel in the City of the Kings upon the day of Midsummer, and the tale of their long waiting and labours was come to fulfilment."  
  
 _The Return of the King_ , LoTR Book 6, Ch 5, _The Steward and the King_.


End file.
